The present invention relates generally to rotating abrasive tools such as sanders and polishers. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adaptor for a rotating abrasive tool.
In residential and commercial construction, use of an abrasive tool such as a sander or a polisher is commonplace. Specifically, sanding of floors, walls and ceilings is often performed to provide a consistently even surface that can accept paint, stain or wallpaper. FIG. 1A illustrates a prior art abrasive tool assembly 10P. This type of device is often used by contractors and home-improvers, and includes a pad assembly 12P and a threaded extension pole 13P, which is held by the user. The pad assembly 12P can include a universally pivoting connector region 22P having either internal threads 28P (illustrated in FIG. 1B), or external threads 29P (illustrated in FIG. 1C). The internal threads 28P or external threads 29P of the connector region 22P mate with the extension pole 13P having external or internal threads, respectively. Although this type of prior art abrasive tool assembly 10P can decrease the level of effort necessary to sand a surface, manually sanding a surface with this device can still require a substantial amount of time and physical exertion.
In light of the above, there is a need for providing a reliable, simple, and efficient method for sanding, polishing, or otherwise treating a surface. Still another need exists to provide a device used for sanding or polishing that can reduce the required effort level. Yet another need exists to provide an abrasive tool assembly that is relatively easy and cost effective to manufacture, assemble and use.
The present invention is directed to an adaptor assembly for transferring a rotational force of a rotational device to a universally pivoting pad assembly. The adaptor assembly includes a shaft section that is received by the rotational device, a threaded section that receives the threaded region of the pad assembly, and one or more tighteners. Each tightener moves between a loosened position and a tightened position. In the tightened position, the tightener frictionally secures the threaded region of the pad assembly against the threaded section of the adaptor assembly. In one embodiment, the threaded section is externally threaded. Alternately, the threaded section is internally threaded.
Further, the shaft section has a longitudinal axis. In one embodiment, the tightener can move between the loosened position and the tightened position in a direction that is non-perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the shaft section. In another embodiment the tightener can move between the loosened position and the tightened position in a direction that is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis.
The present invention is further directed to an abrasive tool assembly including a pad assembly having a surface region that contacts a surface to be treated, and an adaptor assembly that is removably secured to the pad assembly. The adaptor assembly is adapted to be secured to the rotational device. With this design, the adaptor assembly transfers a rotational force from the rotational device to the pad assembly.
The present invention is also directed to a pad assembly and a method for sanding a surface.